


【杰北】扭蛋

by COSMICHUMAN



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COSMICHUMAN/pseuds/COSMICHUMAN
Summary: 不是车（想坐顺风车qaq幼稚儿童作文立志搞笑但是好像还差点意思日文苦手，写错了请指出然后借了很多油管里门把的梗，多多包涵！
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	【杰北】扭蛋

**Author's Note:**

> 不是车（想坐顺风车qaq  
> 幼稚儿童作文  
> 立志搞笑但是好像还差点意思  
> 日文苦手，写错了请指出  
> 然后借了很多油管里门把的梗，多多包涵！

1、  
夜色深沉，街旁各式各样的霓虹灯开得争奇斗艳，松村北斗却没有分给一个眼神，低着头从小路拐出来，专心摆弄刚才从千元自动贩卖机扭出的扭蛋。

“俺夢買っちゃおう。”  
有点幼稚的想法，但是松村北斗每次都雷打不动地在路过的时候神情肃穆地扭上一发。

啊，今天是可以揉捏解压的恐龙玩具。

盘算着怎么把这个小家伙塞到已经饱和的小橱柜里，走向最近的路口准备打车回家。站直身子，手里有一下没一下地捏着小恐龙，礼貌地与前面的两人隔开距离。

松村北斗刻意地避免让自己养成沉迷手机的习惯，这时候只是放空地看着前方，两人相谈甚欢，女性不时被身边的人逗得开怀大笑，定睛一看才发现那人是混血，暗淡的灯光下五官的轮廓更为深邃，暗红的发色衬得他的皮肤更白，一身休闲的黑西装，丝滑的衬衫没有扎进裤腰，领口微微打开，修身的裤子很好地勾勒出长腿的轮廓。

男人绅士地为女士打开车门，略微夸张地笑着说:“負けるなよ，笑顔を大切に。”引得车里的人笑得花枝乱颤。

目送出租车离开，男人才有所动作，走过的时候，身上温暖的香水味让松村北斗有点失神。

视线跟随着男人，眼见着身影消失在不远处的一间门店后，向上看了看招牌，才发现这是间牛郎店。松村北斗额角跳了跳，不禁有点无语，才明白为什么那个人是如此装扮。

只不过，怎么一个牛郎说出来的话跟偶像似的，松村北斗忍不住勾了勾嘴角。

2、  
第二天晚上，松村北斗无言地站在店门口，内心扭捏得几乎要打起结，我就是来开个扭蛋而已，为什么会走到这里。

郁闷地拆开包装，大概又是些小玩具吧，手上没有把握力度。

“YES!!!”

松村北斗吓得差点把东西扔出去，Yes/NO按钮的Yes。

行吧，还是个新玩意儿。

认命地走进店，囫囵一扫大概也清楚了，店里只有自己一个男性客人。小声快速地和侍应生指名了店里的头牌，就匆匆选了一个隐秘的位置坐下。

大口的灌下一杯烈酒，松村北斗不自控地脸有点热，心里飘飘然，双手用力搓了搓脸，勉力按捺上翘的唇角。

“晚上好。”温柔的声音。

松村北斗有些迫不及待地看向来人。

“？”可是眼前的并非昨天的那人。

肉眼可见的，松村北斗抿着嘴，眼角耷拉下来，看起来甚至还有点委屈。

“我是Juri，请问怎么称呼您呢？”

“松村北斗……”

“松村先生，很荣幸今晚能遇见您，听说您专门指名了我，真高兴。”

……

如此微妙的氛围都能良好化解，脸上还保持得体的微笑，不愧是头牌……不对！一个严重的问题摆在眼前，他下意识地认为昨天的混血儿是店里的头牌。

Juri看出了松村的心不在焉，“北斗，怎么了？”

松村北斗现在心里五味杂陈，带着些尴尬，有对Juri专业精神的感叹，有见不到那人的遗憾，还有那么一点点的恨铁不成钢，他怎么能不是头牌呢，让自己的理所当然显得如此无地适从。

对方也不催他，默默地等着松村北斗开口，这方小卡座里异常的沉默凸显其他地方喧闹得特别欢乐。

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA——”

不知是第几次听见这穿透力十足的笑声，松村北斗带着点羞恼，往噪音方向瞪去。

握紧的拳头在看见笑得夸张的那人的瞬间泄了力气，眼神仿佛被黏住了一般撒不开，无意识地咬住下嘴唇。

这人，怎么和昨晚看见的反差这么大？

Juri顺着松村北斗的动作看过去，顿时了然于心。

“北斗，需要他过来吗？”

被点破心事松村北斗如梦方醒，不自然地挠了挠头，调整自己过分转向那边的身体，“才不要，他看起来好傻。”这张脸还骗的我以为他是头牌。

“嗯嗯，那我们换个地方吧，Jesse的声音吵到北斗了吧。”juri用手撑着下巴，戏谑地说。

“……”松村北斗没想到Juri没给台阶下，剜了一眼看自己笑话的人，这里就没一个好人吗。

见松村北斗起身要走，Juri忙拦住他，笑也笑够了，北斗怪可爱的。

“好啦好啦，北斗，我可以提供Jesse的情报哦~”脸上丝毫没有出卖同事的愧疚，还附带一枚wink。

松村北斗抬到一半的屁股又坐了回去，第一次被自己的没有原则震惊了。

“不过呢，北斗，我没有一点奖励么？”Juri可怜巴巴地看着松村北斗。

“你要什么。”松村北斗生硬地说。

“诶~那我要这个！”Juri眼尖地瞧见了口袋里的Yes按钮。

果然

“不行，我给你开瓶酒吧。”松村北斗看了看那颗新报道的扭蛋，摇摇头，又往口袋里推了推。

“Yes！”

3、  
一来二去，松村北斗终于知道Jesse是店里新来的牛郎，最出名的就是他的脸和张嘴说话后的反差，喜欢说大叔笑话，逢人就要猜拳，据说每天都能想出新段子，记录在本子上的已经多达一百个，不可谓不努力。

……把你的努力放在业绩上啊！说段子能让你当上头牌吗！

松村北斗又偷偷来到店里，挑了一个能看到Jesse的位置坐下，乌龙过后他也是没有了指名的勇气。

“哟北斗。”不知道Juri怎么发现的自己，端着一杯酒坐到旁边，“怎么不叫Jesse过来？”

“……今天要不还是算了。”松村北斗想，我也还没扭到想要的扭蛋呢，如果拿到了下次一定。

“诶诶诶别走。”Juri发誓，松村北斗是第一个来牛郎店还害羞不敢指名的客人，把酒塞到北斗手里，“喝了。”

站起身要向Jesse招手，只见北斗慌张得猛使眼色，小声地喊:“Juri！别！”

Juri按住阻拦的双手，“Jesse！这里。”

Jesse走近，疑惑地打量着这个低着头的客人，男性。

搭上Juri的肩想离开几步好询问情况，却发现拽不动，仔细一看那人竟牢牢地攥着Juri的衣角，没办法只好低声问:“嗯？这是你的那位新客人？”

Jesse心里大概有数，应该是上次给Juri开了酒的那位，其他同事都羡慕嫉妒恨，店里几乎都是为了Juri而来的女客人，这次连男性也不能幸免。

Juri闻言一笑，没有否认，“嘛，今晚帮我好好照顾他。”说完就强硬地掰开还拉着自己衣角的手，撇下从Jesse靠近就一直心跳加速的北斗转身走了。

松村北斗不敢看向Jesse，只好盯着Juri离开的方向，无意识地一口口灌下手中的酒，他不知道该和Jesse说些什么，Juri没有教他该怎么和Jesse相处，他甚至开始想不明白他来到这儿的目的。

Jesse叹了口气，被Juri抛下的人只多不少，全都是这幅失魂落魄的模样，太惨了，让我来温暖他受伤的小心灵吧！

“不要闷着啦，我们来猜拳吧！”强行拿走松村北斗手里的酒，拉着他面对自己。

“石头剪刀布，锵~”

猝不及防被甩了Jesse的一发技，松村北斗愣愣地看着自己落在半空中的手，顺手pia地一声拍上Jesse的脑袋。

“喂——！”

4、  
意外地，松村北斗醉酒以后也是个人来疯，和Jesse玩得不亦乐乎，于是每周定时定点去店里报道，只不过每次还是Juri扮演负心汉的角色帮忙叫来Jesse，松村北斗也乐的不用找借口。

“北斗下次直接来找我吧。”

“凭什么啊？”松村北斗睨了一眼Jesse。

“我比Juri有趣多了！”骄傲地拍拍胸脯。

嗯嗯，声音不错，挺厚实的。

“要是比有趣的话，还是扭蛋更有趣啊。”松村北斗想起把家里堆满的扭蛋和七味粉，心底就涌出一股股幸福感。

其实也不是非要扭出大奖，每次能遇见些奇形怪状的小家伙就已经很足够了，话说是什么时候喜欢上扭蛋的呢，好像是好久以前看过的一部电视剧，结局是什么样的已经记不清了，貌似最后出现的那个SS级哥哥也是个混血呢……

松村北斗看着Jesse，思绪越飘越远，在酒精的作用下几乎要趴在桌子上睡着了。

“那我给你一个绝对能扭出好东西的扭蛋，你以后就只看着我好不好？”Jesse见状，凑在松村北斗的耳边低声哄着他。

“哪有这种扭蛋啊，你骗人。”

“我绝对会给你扭出来的！我们店里有在开设活动，玩游戏就能扭，奖品很丰厚的！”

经受不住扭蛋的诱惑，松村北斗从抽签盒子里抽了一个游戏。

“写出一到十二月的的英语单词”

“北斗你来写！”Jesse顿时心里有了底。

“我吗？！”怎么想都应该是你这个混血来吧。

“呀，我忘了该怎么写嘛。”Jesse开始装傻充愣，“你快点写啦！”

“写不出来怎么办？”你是想看我笑话吧！

“不会的不会的，北斗这么聪明。”

说着趴到北斗对面的桌子上，看着他认认真真苦恼的样子，一边写一边念念有词，果然超可爱啊。

松村北斗全神贯注在与英语单词的搏斗中，终于来到对答案的环节。Jesse摇身一变仿佛正经的英语老师，松村北斗一个个报出字母，答对一个月份就收获一句赞赏。

“Fantastic！”  
“Great！”  
“OK！”  
“Perfect！”  
“Beautiful~”  
“Yes！”

惴惴不安地对到最后一个答案，“D-e-c-e-m-b-e-r”

“Final answer？”Jesse一改之前玩笑的表情。

点点头，屏住呼吸，松村北斗也认真起来。

双目对视。

“大正解——！”

“耶——！”松村北斗高兴得站起来和Jesse击了掌。

“扭蛋呢，扭蛋呢？”松村北斗迫不及待地要求自己的奖品。

Jesse变魔术似的掏出他早就准备好的扭蛋，小心翼翼的捧到松村北斗面前。

松村北斗端详着这个明显已经被拆开过的扭蛋，再三确认这就是他的奖品。还是开玩笑唬我的吧，松村北斗已经开始头疼打开时该给出什么反应了。

5、  
“北斗待会儿等等我再拆。”没想到Jesse却没有让他当场拆开。

松村北斗站在第一次遇见Jesse的路口，巧妙地借用路标隐蔽身形，扭蛋被手心温暖得有些发热。

远远的看见Jesse走来，头发洗完后大约也没有打理，穿着有许多胡乱印花的外套，裤子松松垮垮，脚踩一双休闲鞋，活脱脱一个青春洋溢的大学生。

Jesse让我等他。

按照松村北斗对牛郎的印象，他们是不允许私下和客人联络的。

像是害怕Jesse后悔似的，松村北斗没有等到他来到跟前才打开扭蛋。

“是好东西吧？”Jesse瞧见了他的动作，兴奋地大喊。

松村北斗顿时紧张地攥紧了手里的纸条，这个笨蛋，喊这么大声是怕别人不知道吗。

“要收下么？”Jesse上前一步把松村北斗困在自己和路标之间的狭小空间内。

周遭的声响被隔绝，血液在全身快速奔腾，耳膜里全是自己一下下沉重的心跳声，在Jesse贴上来的瞬间，松村北斗想，我好像扭到了一个不得了的扭蛋。

**Author's Note:**

> 纸条上面是联络方式啦  
> 我好喜欢明信片，纸条之类的小东西，用了好多次  
> 不能抵抗这种暧昧的感觉www


End file.
